Winds of Change
by Work of Gods
Summary: When Kohona gets a mysterious man as a shinobi, how will he effect the lives of those around him. Main Pairngs: AnkoxOC, Side Pairings: NaruSaku KibaHin, NejiTen, ShikaIno. P.S.: Side pairings may vary depending on how the story goes. Rated T for swearing and hilarity.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Hi guys! This is my first shot at a muti-chapter fan-fiction. Also my first Naruto Fan-Fic as well. Go easy please! Also R&R please it keeps me alive! **

_Chapter 1 : Unlikely Encounter_

_"We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken." Fyodor Dostoevsky_

_12 years after the Nine-Tail Fox attack on Konoha_

The guards on the evening gate duty of Konoha all wore half-awake expressions as they watched the road with wavering diligence. Some complained about the dark clouds rolling across the night sky, swallowing the the twinkling white stars in the blackness. Most complained how they have been put on night-shift gate duty _again_ for the 3rd time this week. One guard was lounging around with a cigarette between his fingers, cursing his rotten luck. This was his _5th_ time on guard duty, and all he wanted to do was go relax under the stars. Asuma's fingers drummed the top of the wooden booth in boredom. His ears picked up the slightest noise of crunching gravel and his eyes narrowed as he strained to hear over the chatter of his fellow ninja._"Who would be out at this time of night?.."_ he wondered. The other guards didn't seemed to notice the lone figure walking along the dirt-covered road until the noise of earth under-foot was clearly heard. The shinobi all shot straight up in alarm and watched the figure approach, hidden weapons ready if needed.

Asuma didn't even change his slouched position, but he brought his left hand over the side of the booth and tapped his cigarette, letting the ashes slowly fall to the ground. His eyes were glued to the approaching newcomer, and his eyebrows were furrowed in suspicion. It was rare that anyone came around this time of night. The stranger walked up to the booth where all the names of travelers were written down and recorded. Asuma took in the sight of the the man in front of him. Tattered blue shirt with a white sash around his waist accompanied by a pair of long black pants. The man had a worn backpack slung around his shoulders, and one of the straps seemed to be on the verge of breaking. The most noticeable part of the man was his long black hair that seemed to spike outwards. Asuma's brown eyes locked briefly with the man's green ones, then he looked down in annoyance and he let out a long sigh. Asuma looked back up and spoke.

"State your name and your business with Konoha." Asuma said flatly. The other Konoha ninja let out a breath they didn't know they were holding, as they watched the transaction between the two men.

"My name is Shin. My business is with the Hokage."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko lost count on how many shots of sake she had but from the disapproving looks of the bartender and customers alike, she would have to guess a lot.

_"Can't even have a good time on my day off!"_ she thought. She took her latest glass and downed the contents in one go. She also noticed the grimace of several people as she did so. She silently seethed at them and their hushed whispers. She didn't deserve this shit! She was a hard working ninja, and she wanted some time to wind down from all the work she had been doing. Her eyes darted around the small bar, glaring at anyone who made eye contact with her.

"_Ahem_" the bartender spoke, interrupting Anko's glaring session. She whipped her head around and glared at him was well. He jumped a bit, almost dropping the glass he was cleaning.

"C-Could you not glare at the customers ma'am."

Anko scoffed and completely ingorned the man. Not wanting to be there any longer, she dug into her pocket and pulled out a random assortment of coins and smashed them on the counter-top, not caring if they scattered all over the floor. She then flipped off the shocked bartender and walked out of the bar with a smug grin on her face. _"Serves that fucker right."_ she thought.

Wrapping her trench coat around herself, she stalked off in the presumed direction of her house grumbling about the shitty weather.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma had been alarmed at first by the mention of his father, as had the other guards. That was when Shin had explained that he wanted to join the ranks of Konoha's shinobi, and he needed to talk to the Hokage. Asuma had still been skeptical, because Shin looked about his age, and for all he knew the man had no combat training what so ever. But considering the recent strained relationships with the other villages, Asuma thought the village could use more eager shinobi. Shin had signed his name on the sheet, and Asuma raised his eyebrow.

"Last name?"

"Don't have one." He replied curtly. Asuma knew that tone of voice, so he didn't press further.

"Very well, but the Hokage will not be up this late at night so i suggest you find a place to sleep. The people here are nice, I have no doubt one of the inns will have no problem taking in someone this late at night."

If Shin disagreed with the idea he didn't voice it. Asuma nodded to the other ninja and Shin was allowed through. As he entered, Asuma knew that Konoha was going to get way more interesting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To say he was lost was a complete understatement. Shin had never been in such a massive village before and the man had been wandering around for a while now. From the looks of the clouds overhead, Shin guessed it would be raining soon. Then Shin heard quiet footsteps coming down the street, and if he strained his ears he could make out incoherent grumbling. Twisting his neck, he caught a glimpse of someone walking his way. He squinted through the darkness to make out the person. It was a woman walking with her over-sized trench coat wrapped around her body. She was stomping angrily down the dark road, and Shin turned fully to face the woman as she neared him.

"The hell are you staring at? Is watching woman in the dark your private fantasy or something?" The woman asked peeved. She came to a stop in front of him and placed her hands on her hips. Shin's eyebrows raised just a little. Had he been starting? He didn't even realize he was.

"Ah, sorry about that. No, its not my private fantasy, and besides i cant see anything under that huge trench coat you're wearing anyways."

"Excuse me? I dare you to say that again asshole." she snarled, eyes glaring dangerously at him.

Shin scoffed. "Are you deaf or something? I said your trench coat is too big, no sex appeal at all."

Anko was appalled, mouth hanging open in disbelief. Then she ground her teeth together as she shook with semi-controled rage. She was getting angrier and angrier by the second. She didn't even know this man for 5 minutes and he was insulting her! This asshole was asking for it. She couldn't see his face that well, she could practically feel the smirk across his face. She pointed a shaking finger at Shin.

"You fucking asshole! Who says that to a lady they just met?" she yelled. Anko wobbled a bit, and had to re-position herself from falling over. The alcohol was really messing with her senses, because when she looked up her vision was swimming and she saw three of him. _"Ugh, three assholes. this day just keeps getting worse."_

"Lady?, could have fooled me." he replied in a bored tone.

That. was. it.

Shin didn't see the fist flying until it hit him straight in the face. He landed on his rump, which landed painful on the ground. He looked up at the towering woman.

"You..you..you bastard! How dare you say those things! Prepare yourself for the worse beating of your life!" She screeched.

_"This woman is insane..."_ Shin thought. He was getting ready to stand up when a sheet of water droplets came raining down on the two of them. Shin just sighed has he stood up and ignored the loud shrieks of the insane woman in front of him. He roughly grabbed her arm, earning a "What the fuck do you think your doing!" from the her. He didn't really care at the moment, he just wanted to get out of the rain. Rain was something he hated. They made there way over to the nearest building complex, and Anko all but ripped her arm out of this man's grasp.

"What the hell! Don't just go hauling people around!" she complained. Shin groaned in response and slapped a hand over his forehead.

"Could you just stop talking already, you're piss drunk for god sake."

"S-Shut up!" she said crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Today was my day off! I should be able to enjoy myself!" she ranted. Shin didn't respond, earning a glare from Anko. She kept glared at the man, when an idea came to her.

"Whats your name?" she asked suddenly. Shin raised an eyebrow skeptically. The woman who punched him minutes earlier is asking for his name? She really was insane.

"Shin."

Anko waited a few seconds for him to finish, but when he didn't she spoke. "That's it? What a boring name."

Shin glared at the woman, as she smirked at him. "Whatever, you asked for it." he replied.

"Well in that case I'm just Anko then." She swore she never seen a person whip their head that fast when he looked at her in surprise.

After a few moments of silence Shin asked. "Why did you want to know my name?"

She smiled evilly. "So I know the name of the person I'm going to send to hell personally." she laughed manically with delight.

Shin just rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Then Shin came up with his own devilish idea. He turned toward Anko and asked. "Say Anko i know we just met, but can i sleep with you tonight?" He smirked and watched her drunken mind trying to come up with a reply. _"3...2...1..."_

"What! Fuck no you can't, you dumbass!" She exclaimed.

"But i need a place to stay...I just came to Konoha so i don't have anywhere to sleep." he said with fake hurt in his voice. He looked down dejectedly, and Anko bit her lip. She knew he meant no harm, but he really was such an asshole back there! He deserved to sleep on the cold ground outside for his crimes! She shot him a quick glance, and he was now giving her a hopeful stare. Ugh, how could she not say yes. She blamed the alcohol for her poor decision making, and after several moments she replied.

"Fine...but your sleeping in the living room on the floor!" she said pointing an excusing finger at Shin. He just gave a small smile. "Thanks Anko." he replied gratefully. She looked away a small blush on her cheeks, and she decided she was only taking him in for one night and _only_ because he needed a place to stay. It defiantly wasn't because he was a _little_ handsome. Nope, no way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Second chapter on the same day as the first?! I just had to get this out, was a lot of writing but i am pleased overall. R&R please**

_Chapter 2 : Fresh Start_

_"The beginning is the most important part of the work." Plato_

When Anko woke up the next morning her head was pounding, and all she wanted to was crawl into a hole and die. She vowed to never drink again, because her head felt like someone was smashing it with a hammer. She managed to stumble out of bed and make her way into the living room. She failed to notice the sleeping form of Shin has her foot connected with his stomach, and she tumbled on top of him.

Shin felt something fall on top of him, and he sleepily opened eye. He was graced with the sight of a irritable Anko sprawled out over his chest. He inwardly groaned, not wanting to deal with her this early in the morning.

"Get the hell off me."

Anko sat up, slowly blinking any drowsiness away and gasped louding, pointing a finger at him.

"The hell are you doing in my house!" she demanded.

"You let me in...don't you remember anything last night? Well...now that i think about it you were pretty drunk." Shin said grumpily, obviously fed up with the situation.

Anko grit her teeth in annoyance. "Just shut up! My fucking head is killing me." she complained and punched his shoulder lightly.

Shin grunted and gave her one quick look before he stood up and strode into her kitchen mumbling something along the lines of "such a baby...how did she get to be a shinobi..." Of course he made sure she didn't hear, if she did hear it he didn't think he would live to see tomorrow.

Anko just slumped back down on the pillow Shin had been using moments ago. It was warm and it dulled her headache by a small amount. Memories of last night flooded her mind, and she had to admit that it was nice having someone over. She never had company in her apartment before. The clanging of various cups and the sound of grinding was heard coming from her kitchen, and she vaguely wondered what he was doing. A few minutes later he appeared with a cup of steaming liquid, and her face instantly lit up. A hangover remedy and by the smell of it, it wouldn't taste that bad.

"Thanks, i really needed this." she said as he passed her the drink. He didn't say anything back, and for a few moments they sat in silence as she sipped her drink. Then Anko's stomach growled and she grinned sheepishly.

"And i suppose you want me to make breakfast too?" He drawled.

"Hey, don't act like that! I let you stay here! You should be my personal slave for the day." She said with a smug grin.

Shin rolled his eyes. "Oh please, if it wasn't for me, you would be wallowing in your hangover cursing the world right now."

"Oh yeah? Well if it wasn't for me, you would be sleeping on the cold, hard, wet ground outside!"

Shin ran a hand over his face in exasperation. It was then Anko noticed something wrong with his hair.

A few small giggles turned into full blown laughter has she saw how ridiculous his hair looked.

"What are you laughing like a moron about."

Your...hair...its...its everywhere!" she said between guffaws. Sure enough the long black hair was sticking out every which way.

Shin's eyebrows went downwards as he silently pouted at her childish teasing. Looking for an escape from her jabs, he reluctantly stood up and entered the kitchen once again. Anko downed her drink and set the cup down on the table. She stood up a bit wobbly and made her way over to her bathroom still grinning.

" I'm taking a shower right now. You can take one after me." She hollered as she shut the door closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The food was better than she expected. "Since when did you know how to cook?" she asked across her kitchen table.

Shin shrugged. "When you live on your own, you tend to make food that tastes half-way decent."

So he lived on his own? Another piece to the puzzle she thought. They ate the rest of the food in silence. When she finished her food, she looked up to see him approaching her sink plate in-hand. She noticed that he had a hole in his shirt by the small of his back, and then she noticed smaller holes at random places as well.

"You really need new clothes.." she deadpanned. He sent her a look over his shoulder. "I'm not going to go shopping with you...especially for my _own _clothes."

"Well yours are filthy, we should go get some soon."

He turned fully towards her, his plate neatly dumped into the sink. "I'm not going shopping with you." he stated again. Anko just shrugged and handed him her plate. _"Worth a shot..." _she thought, the image of him in a pink tutu was enough to make her laugh out loud.

She watched him has he grabbed his backpack, she was wondering what he was doing now that he could go out into the village. "Soooo, what are you doing today?" she asked.

"I have to discuss my entry with the Hokage."

"Entry?"

"To become a Kohona shinobi."

To say Anko was suprised was puting it lightly. "What!, but your so old to start training now!" she exclaimed.

He gave her a questioning look. "Who said I need training." he said.

"Huh?" she said dumbly. The wheels in her mind working to figure out his statement. "Wait, your an experienced shinobi?" she yelled.

"Well...experienced isn't the word I would use. More like I've had the training but I never had to put it to use."

Anko was even more confused, he had shinobi training but he hasn't been on any missions. What the hell?

Before Anko could respond the door was already shut. She quickly gathered up her essentials and rushed out the door, but Shin was nowhere in sight.

_"Bastard...he didn't even say thank you for all I've done."_ she seethed. She made her way towards her assigned post with a scowl on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shin spent the next half hour looking for the Hokage building. He spent another half hour explaining his situation with the secretary at the front desk. When Shin walked into the Hokage's office, he wanted this to be over as fast as possible. When his eyes met the black depth's of the Hokage, Shin knew this was not going to be a short talk at all.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many wandering shinobi and mercenaries in his lifetime, so it was no surprise to him that one would want to join the ranks of Konoha. He regarded the younger man with indifference as he pulled his file from an ever growing stack of papers.

"You may sit down. Give me a minute to look over your documents." he said. Shin only nodded in response not trusting his own tongue at the moment.

The Hokage looked down at the papers with a slight bored expression, but he could feel the stare of the other nin sitting a few feet away.

He skimmed over the first page, and noticed that the man had no last name. Odd... Hiruzen looked up briefly, and saw the man twitch. He smiled under his hat, the man was scared as he should be. "Your last name. Is there none?" he asked.

"Thats correct." The old man locked eyes with Shin for a moment, and then went back to looking over the papers. The information on Shin was extremely short, and the Third Hokage was wary of having so little information. He mulled over the characteristics, and went straight to abilities. His eyebrows rose with what he read. He eyes shot upwards in an intense stare.

"Your specialty is high-speed movement?"

"Yes, in fact its my bloodline limit." If the Hokage's eyebrows rose any further they would have become detached. Shin regarded this reaction with contained excitement. He was making quite the impression on the older man.

"...Well that definitely is a very rare ability. Where exactly were you born?"

" A small village on the border between Fire and Wind country. It was destroyed in the Third Shinobi War." Shin's mood was severely dampened, as his eyes traced the wood markings on the floor.

The Hokage's lips were a grim line. He waited several more moments for his next question. "What exactly do you want to accomplish by joining this village." he said in a serious tone. Shin's eyes shot up to meet the black depths. He broke the gaze and look out the window to see the many buildings and shops of Konoha. Several moments went by before he could find a right answer.

"I guess i just want something to protect." he said with finality. He didn't notice the ghost of a smile on the Hokage's face. "I see. Well that is all for today. An ANBU will contact you if i have anymore questions, and if you are accepted I will have a shinobi if your skill level spar with you to see your strength and weaknesses." Shin nodded. "Oh, where will you be staying in-case the ANBU cannot find you around the village."

Shin chuckled and responded. "Anko's apartment." The Hokage's eyebrows rose to great heights once more. He let out a chuckle himself, "You are dissmissed, I look forward to seeing you in the future."

"Thank you." Shin left the room without looking back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finding Anko was actually quite easy. Just follow the loud cursing, and sure enough Shin was looking down on a swearing Anko. Her current target was a shinobi whose expression was somewhat between bored and irritated. He had a toothpick hanging out of his mouth, and walked outside of Anko's striking distance less she turn violent. Shin jumped off the high branch he was standing on and landed neatly between the two, startling both. Anko let out a shriek of surprise, falling backwards ungraceful on her butt. She quickly recovered and glared at him.

"YOU!" Anko exclaimed, index finger pointing harshly in his personal space.

"Me" Shin replied smoothly.

"Don't fuck with me. You didn't even say thank you after I saved you from certain death!"

Shin raised one eyebrow and he turned to look at the other man beside him. The man just shrugged and held out his hand as greeting. "Genma" he said.

Shin nodded and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm -" He didn't finish the sentence because Anko's fist collided with the back of his head.

"Don't ignore me!" she exclaimed. Shin rubbed the back of his head and glared at her. _"Ugh, this is going to sting tomorrow." _he thought.

Then he smirked, as he thought of the prefect revenge. "Oh I'm sorry dear, i forgot that you let me sleep with you last night. Yes it truly was a life saver." he said with his back to Genma to hide his smirk. Anko was flabbergasted, mouth hanging wide open. Her eyes shifted to Genma, whose eyes were wide as dinner plates and his toothpick lost on the ground from his gaping mouth.

"Genma, its not what you think!" Anko said quickly but the damage was done. Genma's expression changed from shocked to a shit-eating grin and Anko could just imagine who he would tell after their patrol. Everyone, that's who. "Genma if you speak a word of this to anyone. I will personally cut your balls off and feed them to my snakes." she threatened menacingly. Genma immediately shrank back in fear. Shin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _"Snakes? I didn't see any snakes in her apartment. Where does she keep them?"_ He wondered. Genma on the other hand, was trying not to quake in his sandals. "O-Okay, whatever you say Anko." he replied. She smiled at him. "Good!"

Shin properly introduced himself with no interruptions. Genma seemed like a friendly enough guy and Shin actually chuckled at a couple of his jokes. Anko ignored the duo for the rest of the patrol.

When the patrol was done and Genma said his goodbyes Anko simply glared at Shin who was being aloof to said glaring. "Hey, you hungry?" he asked. "No, being with you makes me lose my appetite." she retorted. "Really?, what about breakfast this morning? You ate that like you didn't eat for days." Damn, he had a point.

"Fine, lets get something to eat. But your paying!" she said.

"Alright, so is this a date then?" he asked.

"Fuck no! I'd never go on a date with someone so irritating."

"Likewise"

"Fuck you, Shin."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 : First Timers_

_"When you experience something for the first time, you remember the feelings you had."_

Anko was surprised when Shin asked what ramen was. When she asked him why he never tried ramen, he merely shrugged his shoulders and said that on his travels he never heard of the food, much less tasted it. They were currently standing outside of Ichiraku Ramen, and Anko was explaining what ramen consisted of.

"Can't we just go in and try some?" he asked. Her explanation was far from stellar. Anko rolled her eyes and said. "Whatever, its been a while since I've been to this place anyways." They made their way inside, Shin raising the cotton flap as Anko ducked inside the cozy restaurant.

"Ho! More customers! Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen!" The jovial owner said to the couple. "Its been awhile since I've seen you around here Miss. Oh, and you brought your boyfriend too!"

Anko gaped like a fish at the owner. Then quickly pointed to the man beside her. "He's not my boyfriend alright!" Anko shouted defensively, a red tinge to her cheeks. Shin paid the conversation no mind, his eyes were focused on a small boy who was on his _5th_ ramen bowl and still going strong. He walked over to the blonde-haired boy ignoring Anko's protest of "Hey! Where are you going?" The boy seemed to notice his approach because he set his now empty bowl down and belched loudly.

"Hey, is that ramen any good?" Shin asked.

The boy turned to face Shin with eyebrows raised. "Are you kidding me?! Ichiraku's ramen is the best! Only losers don't eat ramen!" the boy exclaimed. Anko let out a burst of laughter, while the owner just chuckled at the boy antics. "Now now Naruto! Don't insult customers." the owner said. Naruto crossed his arms in defiance. "Hey! I was just saying how good your ramen is to this loser!" He pointed his finger at Shin. Anko could barely contain her hysterics has she gripped her stomach. Shin just gave a forced smile and sat next to the boy. "Well, I guess ill just have to try ramen to not be a loser huh?" he asked Naruto. The boy smiled happily at the prospect of a ramen-eating buddy. "Believe it! Only the best eat ramen, and I'm going to be Hokage!" he stated with gusto. Shin smiled and turned back to the owner, who had been taking Anko's order.

"Ill take what he has." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Anko was not in a good mood. First she had to deal with Shin teasing her about getting fat from eating to much. That earned him a face full of ramen, and he was quiet the rest of the time. Then that shitty brat was complaining on how she wasted perfectly good ramen on a loser for the rest of the meal. That earned Naruto a death glare every time he said it. Shin had stayed true to his word, and paid for all three of them. Naruto was shocked, and gave Shin a face-splitting grin. "Thanks Shin! Lets eat ramen together again sometime!" he shouted and then he sped off towards god knows where. Shin just shook his head and glanced back at Anko, who was watching Naruto's retreating figure.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope."

They walked a little ways away from the restaurant, and they were enjoying the comfortable silence until Shin remembered something he said to the Hokage.

He turned to Anko and gave a cough to get her attention. She looked up at him waiting for his question.

"You know, how you said i could stay for one night?"

Anko's eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him, she did not like where this was going. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"Well i kinda told the Hokage that it is where I'm staying." he said. He cringed at the look of fury that was growing on her face with each passing second.

"...YOU DID WHAT!" She screeched. Both hands gripping his shirt as she throttled him back and forth. "You fucking dumbass! Why would you say that!"

Shin couldn't answer because his brain was hitting the front and back of his skull. So he settled for groaning instead. Anko let go of him, and he slumped to the ground. Anko was breathing heavily as she glared murderously down at the man. Shin regained his composure, and he glanced up knowing he had little time to explain himself. So he said one word he thought he would never say.

"Shopping?"

Anko blinked for a few seconds, then she smiled evilly as she thought of all the embarrassing outfits and humiliating attire he would be forced to wear.

"Yes, shopping." she said and started walking towards the shopping district. Shin inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not wearing that"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not."

Anko's eyes narrowed as she glared at Shin. "I will kick you out of my apartment if you don't."

Shin sighed for the millionth time that day, and glared weakly at the object of his hatred. A pink frilly apron that read "Good Morning! Breakfast is Served!" in big curly lettering.

"Whatever, just get the damn thing I don't care anymore." he said dejectedly. Anko cackled with glee, serves the bastard right! She couldn't wait to see how it looked on him. She would die of laughter no doubt. She added it to a small pile of clothing. Shin was surprised when she actually got him combat clothing as well.

"Do you have any combat weapons?" she asked. Shin shook his head. "I've never really had my own set of gear." he stated. She nodded and proceeded to the check-out line. The shopkeeper smiled at the couple as they approached. "Well hello there, its nice to see such young couples out and about."

Anko coughed awkwardly and Shin rolled his eyes. "We aren't a couple ma'am" Anko stated.

"Oh dear me! I'm sorry. It's just that you had these assortments of clothing..." she held the apron up to cement her justification.

"That's for him" she said pointing to the man beside her. Shin groaned and put his head in his hands.

"O-Oh my, well I had no idea you liked this sort of stuff dear." she glanced at Shin. He growled and stomped out of the store, while Anko was clutching the counter-top from falling over from laughter. After paying for the clothing and grabbing the bags, Anko followed Shin outside.

Anko led the sour Shin into the weapons shop, and quickly faced him. "Pick out a weapon ya want. You will probably need one in the future." Shin gave her a withering glare and walked off. She didn't feel the least bit guilty, the apron incident had been funny as hell.

He made is way around the shop looking at simple and exotic weapons alike. In the end he settled on a standard issue shinobi sword. Anko held out her hand to take the item, but he shook his head and walked up to the weapon-smith and paid for it himself. Anko was slightly curious as to where he got all his money from. Luckily his backpack was big enough to fit the sword inside, and they were on their way.

"We can drop this stuff off at my place, and then..." Anko stopped mid-sentence as she noticed a dango shop to her left. She dropped the bags of clothing, and made a mad dash inside the store yelling about how she needed her "sweet fix". Shin was left looking wide eyed and mouth slightly agape at the runaway kuniochi. She returned several seconds later with 2 sticks of dango, happily munching away on one. She gave a questioning glance at Shin who had not moved from his spot.

"Whata staring at? Ill punch you if you say something perverted again." she threatened

"You are seriously one insane woman."

"The fuck did you say? you want to die?" she growled.

"If i can get away from you I'd gladly let you do that." Anko's hands balled into fists threatening to break the dango sticks. This man was so damn irritating at times!

"Your wearing that apron tomorrow." Shin eyes bulged out at her demand. "That's not happening."

"Yes it is"

"No, i refuse."

"Ill _make_ you wear it." Anko purred. Woah, where did that come from? Shin took a step back, as he eyed Anko carefully.

"What the hell was that?" he asked incredulously. Anko said nothing for a change and inhaled the rest of her sweets, picked up the bags and stomped off in the direction of her apartment. Shin had no choice but to follow suit, all the way thinking woman were a mystery he would never solve.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: New Techniques _

_"The most perfect technique is the one that which is not noticed at all." Pablo Casals_

The sun was in its slow decent by the time Shin and Anko had returned to the cramped apartment and sorted everything out. Anko had stashed the less "desirable" clothing somewhere for safe keeping. If Shin ever found out where she hid them, he would burn all of it. He had sorted his combat clothing and put them in his backpack along with his newly acquired sword. He felt the urge to train as he looked into the contents of his backpack. He slowly turned to the sound of Anko's bedroom door opening. She looked as if she was leaving for somewhere. His curiosity outgrew his silence so he asked.

"Where are you going?"

She seemed startled for a moment as if she forgot he was there, and then looked his way. "Training Grounds. You want to tag along?" He only nodded, but she could see he was excited to be able to train. She was also curious on his abilities as a ninja, he seemed to have some level of talent.

As they made their way through Konoha, Shin's head was on a swivel. Taking in the numerous sights of the village; laughing kids and busy shops seem to bring the town to life more than it already was.

"Its not that great...if you look around anymore you might break your neck."

He shrugged. "I never been or seen so many people in one place before. Just something new that's all." She crossed her arms and watched as a little girl ran to her parents in glee. She scowled and turned away from the scene. Shin noticed but didn't ask about it, he knew everyone had their own demons.

"Yea well, Konoha is a good place as any. People here are fortunate to be under such good protection." she said. Shin smirked "Especially when The Great Anko is on duty right?" he asked. "Hell yeah!" Anko cried with exuberance pumping a fist in the air.

Anko led him out by the village gates, where Asuma was on guard duty again. Said man came to from his stupor, and he watched the duo walk past him. He let out a low whistle, which caught the attention of both nin. Anko glanced back at Asuma, who was smirking, and she promptly flipped the jonin off not breaking a stride. Asuma laughed at that. Shin gave a glance between both ninja, before silently waving to Asuma. Asuma gave a bow of his head, and Shin jogged to catch back up with Anko.

"Hmph..bastard, I hope he gets burned from his cigs." Anko muttered under her breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a short distance away from the village itself. The sign read "Training Grounds: Number 7" and past the metal fence was a small clearing with tree stumps, and a several rows of trees that lined the outskirts of the grounds. The itch to train was greater now, and Shin couldn't wait to finally start. Anko had placed her own backpack next to his, which was by a large tree in the right corner.

"Do you want to start off by sparring?" Anko asked.

Shin thought for a moment and nodded.

Both shinobi took their respectful places in the center of the clearing. Anko had a kunai ready in her hand, and Shin had taken a defensive stance with one foot placed behind him. Anko's eyes narrowed and she quickly took of in a sprint towards her opponent. Shin's muscles tensed in anticipation, and Anko moved the kunai in a thrusting motion, aimed for the chest. Shin brought his foot around and quickly swiveled out of the way, bringing his hand down and around the kunai. Anko immediately brought her leg up and kicked sideways, but all she kicked was air. She gasped lightly as she lost her balance, and tumbled forward. She recovered in a somersault and quickly scanned her surroundings looking for Shin. The man was all the way across the clearing, smirking at her. She grit her teeth, and sent out a volley of shurikens. Shin nimbily weaved through the deadly projectiles with grace. Anko wasted no time as she took off hoping to catch him off guard. Chakra was pumping through her legs, and she drew back her fist and struck his shoulder, forcing him to take several steps backward from toppling over.

"Your not half bad." Shin confessed. Anko breathed out slowly, and stood straight. "What are ya talking about? I'm amazing!" She said jabbing her thumb into her chest. Shin rolled his eyes in response. Shin took one step forward and Anko tensed not sure if the sparing was over. Then Shin was right in front of her, effectively scaring the shit out of the woman. She reeled backwards, arms flailing and landed on her butt.

Shin roared with laughter,and he was bent over and clutching his stomach as tears formed at the sides of his eyelids. Anko was so shocked that his obnoxious laughter didn't even register until her face was bright red and she shook with fury. Oh, he was sooo going to get it. Shin didn't even notice that Anko was slowly getting up, and plotting her revenge. She extended her hand, and snakes quick as lightning tightened around the man. Shin didn't even have time to react, and he felt the tips of his fingers go numb.

Shin looked at Anko in alarm. "What the hell do you think your doing! I can feel my fingers!" Anko ground her teeth together "Good, maybe I'll have the snakes bite them off." "Very funny Anko. Now can you please let me go!" he said a bit to fast. Anko raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're not afraid of snakes are you?" "O-Of course not...What gave you that idea!" he said. Sweat was trickling down his forehead, and Anko could see the discomfort across his face.

"Ill let you go, if you say that I won the match." Shin groaned and if his hands were free he would have slapped one on his forehead. "Fine, you win! There happy?" he grumbled. "Nope, what was that technique you used?" she was honestly stumped on how he managed to appear like that out of thin air. "Let me go, and ill tell you."

She reluctantly agreed, much to his relief. He shook his hands a few times to get the feeling back in them. "It's a high speed movement technique."

Her eyebrows furrowed at his rather dull explanation. "But its not like Body Flicker is it."

"Yea, its not. Its my bloodline limit. The Swift Release." Anko gasped. A bloodline limit? seriously? That would make him a powerful shinobi by that right alone.

"Thats actually..amazing." she said. Shin shrugged and turned away to gather his backpack. Anko followed in-tow gathering her stray shurikens as she went. "It comes in handy for short fights. It requires a lot of chakra and stamina to maintain for long periods of time." Anko nodded in understanding, moving at high speeds was tiring on even the best of shinobi. They slung their backpacks over their shoulders and walked back towards Konoha.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma was suprised to see the shinobi duo back from the training grounds, but then he noticed that the stars had come out. _'Time sure does fly" _he mused. Before he could come up with any clever jab, Anko had sent her death glare at him. Asuma just smirked in response, and waved to the two. "I hope you choke on your cigs Asuma!" Anko yelled as she stomped into the village. Said man only chuckled, and his gaze wandered to the man he met last night.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asuma's eyebrows wagged.

Shin grimiced at the smoking shinobi. "If you mean getting tied up with snakes paradise.." he grumbled.

Asuma roared with laughter and his free hand pounded on the wood top of the booth, and he somehow managing not to drop his cigarette. Shin just walked away, knowing he shouldn't have said anything in the first place.

When Shin arrived at the apartment, the door was thankfully unlocked. He walked in and heard the sound of rushing water, Anko in the shower no doubt. He took his backpack and set it on the kitchen table, and made is way into the living room. The bathroom door opened to reveal Anko clad in a bath towel, her hair that was usually in a spiky bun was now a collective mess of violet. The towel didn't even come up to her mid-thigh, and her cleavage could be seen from the top of the towel. Shin noticed all this before Anko let out a shriek of horror, her hands trying to cover herself. "The fuck are you staring at! Turn around you fucking pervert!" she yelled a him. He obeyed immediately, not wanting to invoke her wraith anymore today. When he heard the bedroom door slam shut, he breathed out and made his way into the bathroom.

When Shin had finished showering, he cursed at his stupidity. He meant to bring his clothes inside the bathroom so he could change in the bathroom without another incident. Reluctantly, Shin opened the door, and he was relieved to find Anko nowhere in sight. He quickly grabbed his clothes and changed. After cleaning up his mess in the bathroom, he shut off the lights and laid down on the carpeting. He closed his eyes and quickly dozed off.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello Readers! Yes, I am not dead, an neither is this story! I've had a very busy schedule these pass few months, but i manged to type this on my day off. I hope you all have not forgotten about this fanfic! I have changed the focus of this fic though. I was planning on it being more Naruto-centric as the plot went on but i feel like having the AnkoxOC paring in the limelight is a bit more appropriate. Anyways enough of my banter, I give you the next installment of Winds of Change!**

_Chapter 5: Acceptance_

_ "Happiness can exist only in acceptance." George Orwell _

The next few days passed by in a blur. Shin had already spent a week at Anko's apartment. Though to Shin it felt like a lifetime ago. Being in Anko's company never had a dull moment. Or a sane one either. It was currently Anko's day off and she abused that fact by sleeping in until the sun was high in the sky. Anko groggily stood up and rubbed her eyes with her forearm. Blinking rapidly for a few seconds, she used a few moments to gather her bearings. When she felt awake enough, Anko made her way to the door and opened it roughly. She was graced with the sight of Shin staring expectantly at her. Anko remembered that Shin was sleeping in the living room and thus she did not freak out like most of the previous days. She regarded the blank-faced man in front of her with a look of annoyance. Shin was sitting up-right looking at her, his long black hair was sticking in outrageous positions. She didn't laugh at his hair issues anymore, it was a touchy subject with him. He hadn't moved or said anything for a good minute now, she became impatient with the silence and barked.

"What the hell ya staring!"

"...Are you always this ugly when you get up?" he asked blank-faced. His face showing no emotion, and his voice hinting no sarcasm.

Anko gaped at the man, not fully registering the insult for a couple of seconds. Then her face contorted into a look of pure rage, "Excuse me?" she yelled stomping over to him. She glared menacingly down at her "flatmate".

"I **dare** you to say that again, you black porcupine." she seethed. Her hands were balled into fists, and she waiting for another smartass comment so she could punch him in the face. Shin didn't even register the insult, and had a small smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Anko, I must admit I never thought you were this _bold_ in your advances toward me." he replied, his words felt like a bucket of ice water had been thrown on her. He made a motion with his hand as he leaned in a bit closer towards her. His eyes landing just below her waistline.

"Wha-, what the fuck are you talking about! Don't get perverted thoughts about me you sick fuc-." she stopped mid-sentence, when she noticed her state of dress or rather _un-dress_. She looked down and noticed that she was only wearing her purple underwear along with a t-shirt that read "I Love Dangos". Anko's mind went blank and she opened her mouth to retort but no sound came out.

Shin smirked at her flustered state and he was about to make another comment, but a venomous voice made him freeze."**Apron. Kitchen. Food. Now.**" Then Anko's bedroom door slammed shut. Shin blinked slowly for a few seconds and then grumbled "just kidding..." under his breath and reluctantly made his way into the kitchen. If Shin learned one thing about Anko during his short stay at her abode it was that she was utterly insane. So not wanting to invoke her wrath, he did what he was told. For now...

He noticed the pink apron that was hanging off one of the long chairs by the counter island, he scowled but marched over and put the ridiculous attire on anyways. As he was making breakfast, he heard Anko's bedroom door open, along with light footsteps. He turned quickly to see her fully dressed in her usual attire. He noticed that she was trying hard not to laugh, and he narrowed his eyes at her. The action only fueled her antics. She thought he looked hilarious with that expression while wearing the apron.

"I didn't think you would actually wear that." she managed to say between giggles. Shin just ignored her and turned back to making breakfast.

A knock interrupted anything Anko was going to say next, and she turned to the door frowning slightly. "_Who could it be..." _she thought. She rarely got visitors. She strode over to the door and opened it. She was slightly shocked to see an ANBU standing there.

"What does the ANBU want with me?" she asked placing a hand on her hip.

"I was told this is where Shin was staying.." He drawled out, shifting his weight feeling rather uncomfortable about the situation. Anko puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and glanced back into her apartment. Shin had his back turned to her, and he seemed like he was almost done with the food. Her eyes settled on the pink straps of the apron and she smirked devilishly. "He will be right out. Let me fetch him." she said and turned around. The ANBU caught the glint in her eye and he suddenly felt like running far away.

"Shin! An ANBU are here to see you!" she said in a sing-song voice. Shin set down the almost cooked food and turned to look at the door. He saw Anko smirking at him, but her eyes were set on the lettering of the apron. Shin immediately shook his head and went to untie the straps that held the apron to his body.

"Dont be shy! I'm sure he has something important to tell you!" she said with a forced smile as she made her way over to him. Shin looked like a deer caught in headlights as he paused to stare dumbly at her. Anko would have laughed, but that would have given her plan away. She grasped his hand and tugged him to the front door. Shin didn't even protest, all he thought of was how soft her hand was on his.

For the ANBU's credit Anko didn't see him move a muscle as she brought Shin into his line of sight. She did see his mask move down as he read the lettering. Almost unable to contain her fits of laughter, Anko made her way back to the stove where the food was cooking. She arrived just in time to turn off the stove and set the food onto plates.

Meanwhile, Shin stared at the ANBU and the ANBU stared back. Shin shifted his weight, and that seemed to catch the attention of the masked man. "Uhh...The Hokage has requested your presence. I would get to him as soon as your finished with...breakfast." Shin heard a muffled laugh behind him, but chose to ignore it. Anko would pay soon enough.

"...I see. Well thank you for informing me. I will get there as soon as possible." The ANBU nodded, ignoring the muffled laughs of the woman inside the apartment. He shot a quick glance back down at the apron, then turned back and walked away. He would never forget Anko's long black-haired maid as long as he lived.

Shin shut the door with such force it almost broke the hinges. Anko finally howled with laughter as she clutched the counter-top so she wouldn't fall over. Shin ripped off the apron and threw it on top of Anko. Then he strode over to the island and started eating. Anko was still in a fit of giggles by the time he was halfway done, and he sent her a blood freezing glare. Anko barely noticed as she discarded the pink abomination. She knew that it was one-time thing anyways, and she sat down next to Shin and started digging in.

"Soooo..you going to the Hokage right after?" she asked innocently when he got up to put his plate in the sink.

Silence.

"Oh c'mon! It was just a little joke! Look on the bright side, you won't have to wear it again!" she gave him a thumbs when he turned to glare at her.

"Joy." he said in a monotone voice. She huffed as she glared at him."Aren't we even anyways? You saw me in my underwear! Me!? A fair maiden like myself, Oh its such a disgrace!" she said, putting the back of her hand to her forehead in mock distress.

"And a towel." He smirked when he saw her stiffen and blush.

"All the more reason! Quit moping like a 2 year old!"

Shin said nothing and moved to the living room to grab his backpack. Anko followed closely behind, stopping and leaning a shoulder on the wall. She looked out the living room window to see the busy streets of Kohona, and farther out the hokage building. She turned back to see him sling his pack over his shoulders, and turn in her direction.

"You mind if I tag along?" she asked. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

She grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well it is just that it's my day off soooo I don't really have anything else to do."

"You could train."

"Wow almost sounds like you don't want me to come." she looked down dejectedly.

Shin narrowed his eyes at her. He was sure she was guilt tripping him, but she did look really down about it.

He sighed and scratched the side of his head. "Fine. It's not like I have a choice do I?"

Anko grinned up at him. "Nope! Besides you're lucky to get an escort from the one and only Anko!"

Shin just rolled his eyes in response and started towards the door. "Lets go. the ANBU said to be there as quick as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When both nin walked through the doors of the Hokage's office the Third was not entirely surprised. He raised an eyebrow in Anko's direction, but she just smiled politely and bowed to him. He turned his attention to the man next to her. Shin bowed in response, and the Hokage nodded to him.

"Welcome back, I hope your stay has been good so far?" He noticed Anko stiffen, shifting her weight nervously.

"..."Good" is one way of putting it" he said. Hiruzen let out a small chuckle. "Yes..I'm sure you have had your hands full."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Anko blurted out.

"He means your high maintenance." Shin said matter-of-factly. Anko whirled to face Shin, eyes a-blaze. "Excuse me? You're the one who takes 20 minutes just to comb that hair of yours!" The Hokage had to slap a hand over his mouth from laughing out loud. Lucky either noticed his movement, as Shin clenched his teeth.

"Both of you that is quite enough. You both sound like a old married couple." the Hokage reprimanded after a few moments of silence. Anko gaped at the Hokage, and Shin looks startled at the comment.

"M-Married? To him? Like hell that would happen!" The Hokage narrowed his eyes at Anko, and she looked away crossing her arms over her chest grumbling incoherently.

"I mean no disrespect Hokage-sama, but what did you call me here for?" Shin asked, brushing off the Hokage's comment.

"Ah, yes. Your application into the ranks of our shinobi was..." he looked down at the file in front of him.

"Accepted. I've taking the liberty of choosing your sparring partner. He should be here any second."

Anko glanced over in Shin's direction, he had a small sincere smile on his face. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I hope to become a valuable asset to Kohona." He bowed a second time, and Anko smiled a bit. _"He looks really happy..."_ She thought.

"As do I, but i fear you might have to wait a bit. Your sparring partner has a knack for being late."

Anko's eyes widened slightly. "Oh Kami, you mean HE is coming?"

"He?" Shin asked turning to Anko. She clenched her fists, and looked like she wanted to bite someone's head off.

"Only the most lazy, worthless, perverted shinobi EVER!" she said between her teeth.

"Yo." a voice said.

Shin turned toward the sound, and found a silver-haired man crouching on the window sill reading an orange book named "Icha Icha Paradise". He wore his Kohona headband over his left eye, and a blue mask covering his features.

"Kakashi, what a surprise and here I thought you wouldn't show up for another hour." the Hokage deadpanned.

"Well Hokage-sama when I heard what you had planned for me it peaked my interest."

Kakashi's visible eye lazily scanned the room and settled on Anko. His eye crinkled in to what Shin believed as a type of smile.

"Well hello Anko. You seem quite frazzled, would you like to talk about it?" he asked politely.

"Up yours Hatake." she replied, eyes narrowed at the silver-haired man.

Kakashi wasn't even fazed at the reply, and his eye landed on the unfamiliar face in the room.

"Well you must be the newcomer everyone is talking about."

Shin's eyes widened slightly at the remark. "Everyone?" he asked skeptically. Kakashi shrugged. "I've heard a few other shinobi talk about the "long dark-haired man". I figured you fit the bill. Though I heard from Asuma that a man named "Shin" was following Anko around like a lost puppy."

Shin thought back to the man with cigarettes that was on guard duty. "Sounds like something he would say..." Shin grumbled. The Hokage sighed. "All of you, don't you have somewhere to be?" he asked glaring at each of them. He maybe an old man, but he still didn't have much patience with senseless chatter.

"Training ground number 7." Kakashi said, and then he dissipated in a puff of smoke. Shin turned around and started to make his way out. He turned his head to glance back at Anko. "You coming, Anko?" She puffed out her cheeks, and marched straight past him and out the door. He raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. He chuckled to himself, strange was normal for Anko. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked out the door ushering a "Goodbye Hokage-sama." as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is your problem with Kakashi?"

Anko knew he was going to ask that question. Just knew it! They were making there way out of the village gates and traveling along the path towards the training grounds. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, and you know it." Anko scowled in his direction, but Shin just shrugged it off.

Anko sighed, and Shin sent her a sideways glance. "Kakashi just an annoying prick. The guy does whatever he wants, not to mention hes a total porn freak!"

Shin just shook his head, not really understanding. They fell into a stagnant silence, neither one of them wanting to say anything. Soon enough they found themselves inside the gates of training ground 7. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen.

"Of course Kakashi is late, as usual." Anko muttered.

"Whose late?" A voice said behind them. Anko whirled around startled at the sudden voice kunai in hand, while Shin merely tilted his head to look backwards.

"Damn it Kakashi! The hell are you doing!" Anko yelled, her kunai inches from Kakashi's face.

Kakashi's eye crinkled. "What do you mean? I'm merely saying hello to my fellow shinobi."

"Don't give me that bullshit Hatake. How long have you been following us?"

Kakashi shrugged and walked past the two into the open clearing. Shin moved over to the nearest tree and set his pack down against it. He rummaged through his belongings and pulled out his sword. He heard Kakashi whistle behind him.

"Ah, that sword reminds me of my ANBU days." Shin looked back over his shoulder and found Kakashi staring at him.

"Really? Why don't we find out if you can defend against it."

Anko felt the air grow colder, even though it was late springtime. She eyed the two of them from her perch from a tree she was relaxing on. She had a feeling she would need to intervene at some point.

Men.


End file.
